


Let me kiss those lips

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deceits name is Ethan, M/M, Mariel butchers Romeo and Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Roman and Ethan practice their lines for the school play.OrTwo pining idiots try to act as a lovesick couple, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TS Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Let me kiss those lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaiidre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiidre/gifts).



"Oh Julien, your eyes shine brighter than the moonlight. Whatever would I be without your light to guide me? Truly, I would be lost!"   
Ethan flushed, but quickly stuttered out: "You would be just fine, dear Romeo. You have your own beauty to light your way." At that Roman reached out over the script in his hand to close the gap and grip his free hand. "Oh but I'm nothing but a mirror. I only shine when you are close, my sun."  
"I thought it was the moon?", Ethan mumbled. Roman sighed dramatically. "Come, Julien! Let me embrace you one last time." He tugged on his hand quickly, sending Ethan tumbling into his lap with a surprised yelp. "Let me kiss those lips, as a goodbye, but as a promise that I will return soon."  
"Wait wait wait wait wait wait _wait_!", He sat up abruptly, almost hitting his head against Roman's, who'd leant over, and scrambled for the script he'd dropped. "Are we- I-I mean... I forgot my line, where were we? Are you sure it's time for the kiss already?" His face was burning bright red and he knew he was tripping over his words right now, but couldn't stop himself.  
"Why yes, I am... It says right here", Roman pointed at the page, marked with bright glittery pink text marker, "'Let me kiss those lips' blah blah, blah blah, and then they kiss." Ethan stared at the page dumbly, not believing his eyes. He had helped write the scene, yet it still always caught him off guard.  
Roman sighed, dropping out of character as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I get it if you don't want to kiss me, but the premiere is tomorrow and I'd rather be sure we know what we're doing the-"  
He was cut off by Ethans lips pressed against his. His eyes closed instinctively, but Ethans were still wide open as he was frozen like that for a moment. Then he all but jumped away, eyes wide with ~~gay~~ fear. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- You probably meant fake kiss, shit I'm so sorry!"  
Roman sat, still frozen in shock, staring at his friend, co-actor and longtime crush, absolutely in awe. Ethan looked like he was about to bolt out of the front door though, so he did the only logical thing he could think of.  
"Such sweetness. This kiss shall nourish me till the day we meet again my love." He gently took his hand and placed a featherlight kiss on the back of it. "Adios..." Ethan blinked. Once, twice, three times, sure he'd just dreamt that. Roman smirked as he leant over to tap on the script. "You missed your line Dee."  
The tips of his ears burned as Ethan quickly glanced down at the page. "I-I..." He swallowed heavily, his throat suddenly dry. "And if it would not be enough, I swear I will greet you with a thousand more, my rose." He heaved a sigh as he leant back, dropped the script and covered his bright red face with both hands. Finally they were done...  
"Well that ending was a little weak there. But you're looking pretty, I'll go get you something to drink before we go through it again dear." And with that and a kiss to the cheek Roman got up and disappeared to the kitchen. Ethan dropped his hands from his face and stared after him in shock. Had that really just happened? 


End file.
